darkpokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
FAQ
Informacje podstawowe '1. Czym jest Pokemon Dark Wikia?' *Jest internetową encyklopedią, zawierającą informacje o grze typu PBF: Pokemon Dark. Zawiera również wiadomości o wydarzeniach i faktach powiązanych ze światem prezentowanej gry. '2. Czym NIE jest Pokemon Dark Wikia?' *Nie jest serwisem, który reprezentuje firmę The Pokemon Company. W celu uzyskania pomocy technicznej związanej z grami na konsole należy zwrócić się bezpośrednio do firmy The Pokemon Company. Tutejsza społeczność może Ci pomóc rozwiązać Twój problem, jeśli założysz odpowiedni temat na naszym forum - nikt jednak nie gwarantuje, że pomoc okaże się skuteczna. '3. Skąd pochodzi nazwa Pokemon Dark Wikia?' *Jest połączeniem słów "Pokemon" - jako nazwy serii gier, "Dark" - jako przydomek dotyczący gry PBF oraz "Wikia" słowo odnoszące się do serwisu, na którym jest ta encyklopedia założona. '4. Ile lat trzeba co najmniej mieć, by móc się tutaj zarejestrować?' *Zgodnie z warunkami korzystania z serwisu Wikia, minimalny wiek wymagany do rejestracji na jakiejkolwiek wikii wynosi trzynaście (13) lat. '5. Czy każdy może uczestniczyć w pisaniu haseł w Pokemon Dark Wikia?' *Tak, każdy może edytować tę wikię, nawet osoba niezarejestrowana, o ile będzie wprowadzała edycje zgodnie z zasadami (patrz pytanie poniżej). '6. Chciałbym edytować na Pokemon Dark Wikia, jak robić to poprawnie?' *Przede wszystkim zapoznaj się z regulaminem, możesz także skorzystać z poradnika Jak zacząć? lub strony Pokemon Dark Wikia dla początkujących. Jeśli problem nie jest opisany w tych poradnikach, możesz zawsze poprosić o pomoc kogoś z ekipy opiekującej się tą wikią. Wystarczy, że zostawisz wiadomość na stronie dyskusji danego użytkownika. Przejrzyj również strony znajdujące się w kategorii wzorowe artykuły. Pomogą Ci w zrozumieniu sposobu edytowania treści. Możesz również zgłosić się do jednego z Pokemon Dark Wikia:Przewodnicy przewodników, których zadaniem jest wyjaśnić rzeczy mniej i bardziej podstawowe nowym użytkownikom. '7. Chciałbym edytować artykuł, ale nie czuję się pewnie w języku MediaWiki. Jak się upewnić, że nic nie zepsuję?' *Możesz używać edytora wizualnego, do którego obsługi nie jest wymagana znajomość tego języka. Czasami jednak powoduje on mniejsze lub większe błędy, więc zalecamy jak najszybciej opanować MediaWiki. Jeśli chcesz poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności w pisaniu artykułów, możesz użyć wspólnego brudnopisu. '8. Wprowadzam sporo edycji, myślę o zostaniu WikiiPedystą, gdzie się mogę zarejestrować?' *Wystarczy, że zarejestrujesz się tutaj, podając wymyśloną przez siebie nazwę użytkownika i hasło. Podaj także swój e-mail przy rejestracji, aby móc otrzymywać komunikaty na swoją skrzynkę pocztową (ich ustawienia można zmienić później w swoich Preferencjach). WAŻNE! Pamiętaj, że zmiana nazwy użytkownika nie może się odbyć w prosty sposób! Jeśli chcesz ją zmienić, zgłoś się do jednego z administratorów, by przekierował strony Twojego profilu pod nowy nick, a sam następnie ustaw ją we własnym podpisie. '9. Jak się automatycznie podpisać?' *Wystarczy, że napiszesz cztery tyldy, o tak: ~~~~ . Serwer automatycznie Cię podpisze w taki sposób: Dox Xenon '''(Dyskusja) 18:31, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) ' *Jeżeli chcesz się podpisać tylko swoim nickiem, użyj trzech tyld, o tak: ~~~. Serwer podpisze Cię w taki sposób: Dox Xenon (dyskusja • ) *Pamiętaj, że wygląd i informacje zawarte w podpisie możesz zmieniać, korzystając z ''Preferencji. WAŻNE! Pamiętaj, że wpisując informacje do podpisu, musisz używać języka MediaWiki. Jeśli nie znasz go dobrze, zostań przy standardowym podpisie. '10. Jestem już dosyć zaawansowanym użytkownikiem/Znam już trochę edytowanie z innych wiki. Jak pisać artykuły, aby mogły być uznane za wzorowe?' *Pomocny może okazać się poradnik redaktora dla zaawansowanych. '11. Napisałem artykuł, a nie mogę go znaleźć w Pokemon Dark Wikia. Dlaczego?' *Jeżeli artykuł nie był napisany zgodnie z zasadami, zawierał wiele błędów, opierał się głównie na własnych przypuszczeniach lub istniał już artykuł o takiej treści - mógł zostać usunięty. Zawsze istnieje możliwość sprawdzenia, kto usunął dany artykuł i jaki podał powód tej decyzji. Problemy techniczne '1. Mam problemy z edytorem/zmianami ustawień/poprawnym wyświetlaniem Pokemon Dark Wikia. Gdzie mogę je zgłosić?' *Najlepiej zostawić wiadomość o zaistniałych problemach na stronie dyskusji któregoś z administratorów/biurokratów z TEJ listy. '2. Dlaczego strony Pokemon Dark Wikia tak wolno się ładują?' *Pokemon Dark Wikia ze względu na bogatą grafikę i dużą ilość funkcji może działać trochę wolniej niż inne Wikie. Może to być również spowodowane zbyt wolną prędkością łącza internetowego. Zalecaną przeglądarką do przeglądania treści Pokemon Dark Wikia jest Google Chrome oraz Opera. Natomiast przeglądarki takie jak Internet Explorer, Firefox, Safari i inne mogą działać wolniej, zwłaszcza jeśli nie są w najnowszych wersjach. Zobacz też: *Jak zacząć? *Pokemon Dark Wikia dla początkujących *Poradnik zaawansowanego redaktora *Brudnopis *Przewodnicy *Kadra Pokemon Dark Wikii *Administratorzy *Jak zostać moderatorem? Kategoria:Pomoc ---- Wzorowane na FAQ http://pl.gothic.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ